Only gay for you
by IberisGalloway
Summary: 23 year old Kise Ryouta "may have" fallen for the blue haired girl, Kuroko Tetsuyaki. The only problem is that he "may have" told her he is gay. Wait!What! Features a Fem!Kuroko


_Summary: 23 year old Kise Ryouta "may have" fallen for the blue haired girl, Kuroko Tetsuyaki. The only problem is that he "may have" told her, he is gay. Wait! What?! Features a Fem!Kuroko. KiseKuro :)_

_oOo_

**Author's Note**_**: I have been playing with this idea in my head for a while now and I just had to write it. I know I should focus more on my other stories right now especially Odyssey right now but this plot bunny wouldn't leave my head. Evil bunny! So, I had to write it and post it before I lost the courage. I just hope it worked :) **_

_**It will have a female Kuroko but Kise and everybody is basically the same gender as the canon. On the same note, this probably will have nothing to with basket ball; it will be a complete AU. Just read on and rest will be understood. **_

_**Now, onto the story! :D**_

oOo

**OOo Kise Ryouta oOO**

oOo

**Notice of Eviction**

_Dear Mr. Kise Ryouta, this is to request you to kindly vacate the apartment, 420 West 70th, Florida. I, your landlord, have decided to offer the property for sale and hence wish to seek your cooperation._

_Unless you wish to show any interest in purchasing the property, please consider this as my final request. If you fail to vacate the property within a period of 7 working days, I will have to begin an eviction proceeding against you. Kindly cooperate._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Land lord_

_Mr. Gerald Whaley_

_oOo_

Kise Ryouta read and re read the piece of paper. It had been stuck to the front door of his apartment. He couldn't believe it. He was being kicked out of his apartment. How crueler could the world be?!He couldn't afford to buy the apartment. His salary wasn't THAT generous. Only choice was to move out.

He groaned ruffling his blonde hair in frustration. He needed to find an apartment quick lest he wanted a lawsuit against him. This was just what he needed. Note the sarcasm.

Drinking his orange juice, he glanced at the clock. It was past 9o clock! He didn't even realize he had spent an entire hour staring at the eviction notice.

He groaned out loud in frustration. He would be late for his photo shoot if he didn't get off his ass. It was scheduled to start at 10am sharp.

'Damn it! Just what I need!' He cursed sarcastically, grabbing a clean white shirt that was lying over the sofa. He smelled it to see if did stink. It didn't. It smelled like a girl actually- probably the perfume of the girl he was "closely" dancing with at the club last night. Thinking about it, he didn't remember what happened to her.

"Never mind the smell. It will do!" He said out loud and slung the shirt over his shoulder and put on his khaki pants, and lacing his combat boot, ran out of the apartment, the eviction notice forgotten on the floor for a while. If he didn't make this photo shoot, a new apartment will not be the only thing, he will be looking for. Upon reaching the elevator he realized he forgot something. Smacking his forehead at his stupidity, he ran back to his apartment and grabbed his camera and equipments for the photoshoot. Won't the company be happy, if the main photographer forgot his camera at his apartment that was soon to NOT his apartment?! He grunted at the thought.

Hailing a yellow cab at the corner, he got in screaming the direction to the driver. The driver didn't even raise an eyebrow, too used to driving crazy people around.

Kise finally buttoned his shirt and tucked it into his pants, uncomfortably maneuvering himself in the backseat. He silently prayed that he wouldn't be too late.

This was an important shoot. It was for the month's cover and centerfold. The brand they were endorsing was a famous sports brand; this was their summer swimsuit collection. He couldn't wait for it and by that he meant the models. The models he shot for were usually the hottest of the bunch, though a little too skinny but were a great deal of fun during the after parties.

Kise, with his chiseled features, blond hair and piercing golden eyes could pass for a model himself. He was usually offered a more than a couple modeling offers, but for him, it was what happened behind the camera that attracted him than what happened in front. Photography was his passion since middle school and he continued with it. There was a point when he loved it with more passion than anything but now, it just felt like a chore photographing these models. Not that he complained about who was in front. He always had a motto in his head, "Models are simple. You love them you leave them. They do the same."

So, all in all, he was talented, charming and a little bit of a playboy. Not to forget a "small" group of fan girls he had accumulated over the years. However, there was little passion left for the photography that he had actually fallen in love with.

oOo

The shoot was done. And after getting the number of two blondes and a brunette, he was packing his equipments when he collided into a body, losing balance. The result was he was sprawled across the soft floor.

"Oh goodddd!" He groaned melodramatically as he rubbed his back sitting upright.

"Are you okay?" he was startled by the voice that was coming from …underneath him?

Only then did he realize why the floor was so soft. He had landed on someone.

"Gaaah! Where did you come from?" Kise screamed like a girl, lifting himself jerkily and pointing an accusing finger at the person who he realized was actually a girl. A very pretty girl, if he might just add. Was she one of his fan girls again? God! Did he need to get a restraining order against some.

"You bumped into me and knocked me to the ground." She said expressionlessly and Kise couldn't help be intrigued.

"No, I mean how did you get here? This is a private property and booked for the shoot. Anyone outside the sports brand representatives, MIRACLE staff and models aren't allowed in here." He said looking her up and down. "I haven't seen you around here. You a model?" He said flirtatiously, winking at her.

"I am not a model." The girl said expressionlessly. Kise wondered if the girl said everything so expressionlessly. And yes, he was sure she wasn't a model. She wasn't tall or leggy nor looked half as dumb as those models. He left out beautiful off that list because as he got a better look at her, he found her to be quite pretty. Hair and eyes that reminded him of a clear blue sky, creamy white skin that looked flawless and free of any makeup, cute button nose, delicate features, small mouth with blushing pink lips that looked so kissable.

'Stop right there!' Kise mentally shouted in his head as he shook his head back to focus on the girl who was staring at him as if waiting. Oh yes! He had dazed off…

"Ahem." He coughed awkwardly into his hands trying to remember what they were talking. He couldn't just looked her up and down once again.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuyaki. I am a writer for SIEREN magazine." She said as she pulled out an identification card.

He knew about SIEREN. It was a new sports magazine on the block but it was doing pretty good with the sales. "Aww! I think you are lost then, Miss." He said slightly pouting. Putting on his best charming smile, he smiled at her. This girl looked so cute and vulnerable and she had gotten lost. A sense of protectiveness gathered within him.

"Gaaah! Let me help you, Kurokochii!" He always called people that he instantly liked with that little attachment to their names. It had been a while since he really used it voulunteringly.

"I am not lost and please do not call me that. It's a horrible name." She said monotonously and he took a step back.

He blinked at her owlishly and pouted.

"So mean!" He wiped faux tears as he held a hand to his heart

"SIEREN is a sports magazine and the clothes for your shoot today were from the sports brand we are promoting. I have to write on it." She said and though she seemed to have said it equally expressionlessly, he thought he heard a scoff in her voice.

"So, what do you think about the new swimsuits?" He asked enthusiastically, cocking his head towards the side and looking much like puppy dog. The only thing he could have done more was loll out his tongue. And we would have a perfect impersonation of a golden retriever. He wanted to know what she thought about his shots but he that would have he knew they were great. He didn't want to hear the praise as much, call him conceited but he knew he was good at what he did.

"They look like they will give awful wedgies." She replied straight faced and Kise couldn't tell if she was joking or being completely serious. He opted to go for the first.

"Ahahhaa! Kurokochii is funny!" He said laughing. He couldn't resist, so he asked. "So, did you like the shots?"

Preparing himself to be flattered by yet another female, he braced himself but what the little slip of a girl said surprised and possible even shocked him a little.

"Um, I don't know much about photography but the pictures looked a little dull and lacking of life to me. It was uninspired. I found it okay." She simply said, without batting an eyelash, in the same monotone he was slowly getting accustomed to.

He blinked at her owlishly. Never had he had anyone criticize his work. Uninspiring? Was his work uninspiring? What did she mean by 'lacking life.'? It couldn't possibly mean him? She probably meant the models. His work could never just be 'Okay'! This girl better explain herself.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked finally jarring himself out of his thoughts but he found that she had already left. He was the only on there.

"Kurokochi?" He asked to the empty studio.

oOo

**End Note:**_** Yes! Finally! That was the first chapter! :D What do you think? Of course, there is much more to come and I left it here because I like to keep my chapters at a decent length. Not too short or too long. I try to wrap thing within 1500-2000 words. Let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Is it worth writing more over? **_

_**I am so anxious to know what you think; so anxious that I have no nails to chew anymore… **_

_**Review please! :)**_

_**~Iberis Galloway**_


End file.
